User blog:♥DarkWind♥/Well Okay Then ~
I honestly have no idea when was the last time I logged on Wiki...well uhh if anyone doesn't mind my usual ranting ^^" but this time I actually care about what I'm gonna rant about down thereeee >> (eh..) So from FroYo's blog like what 3 weeks ago (and Blast's!) you have heard that there has been some tension in Turtlez- both lanos and siras. I would like to explain this story from my own perspective- as a fighter in this war, a well-known Fatality member, a former officer, and an elder of the family. How It All Began Everyone has probably wondering- how the heck did this ever happen? Well, from the information I have gathered from observing and consulting my peers, I believe that it started with one word- greed. Well well well, greed you say? Yes, g r e e d. Both Fatality and RedSky's. This feud started when Tiff (aka SweetNSour currnently KaSha). She moved to siras and made her a charracter named LoveTap (who is now my friend Mel) because of her hatred at RedSky. So yes, thus began the ksing war. Alas I was away for this part...so I do not know a great amount of information. But I do know that things would turn bad. The ksing between bmm and wada started...then it led to the worst part of the war. Ace. Tension Rising Well I'm gonna skip most parts of this war because for the most part it's just us ksing. So I guess some Fatality members pked some AceJr members (I will not be naming names.) in hsp breaking truce. Ace has had enough of this so natrually they retaliated. The war began~ The fighting was nasty- on and off. I personally fought against Ace because my friends had forced me to. I will go out and say I had no interest in fighting. I believe in peace between everyone, but I guess there has to be conflict sometimes. I only fight in wars that I think are worth fighting for. This one? Not at all. For a short period of time, I went on as a solo guild called "TinyOne" because of my disputes with some people (again, not naming names). So... The fighting continued, but I don't want to tell this whole story. Long story short the hatred was mostly aimed at Tiff. Now here is my opinion about all this. Opinion? Yeah... This is my opinion and my opinion alone. Feel free to judge or whatever- it's what I think. I think that Tiff started this whole war. If she hadn't moved to Siras and delt with her problems by HERSELF, then NONE of this would have happened. I hate what Turtlez has become, I hate everyone who has turned greedy and egotistic, I don't know who my true friends are anymore. I think that Fatality has a greedy side and an egotistical personality at times because they sometimes want to act all tough. Honestly? You know what I think? This isn't the Rampage family I once knew and loved. I've said that a lot- but it's true. I now know where I truely belong. Right Now So yes right now I am in Armstice with my friends. They kindly took me in because I was once and always will be their family. And you know what Fatality? If you call me a traitor because I went to try out RedSky then you're so narrowsitied. Everyone in this game should have a free right of speech and do whatever they please to. You can't control their lives because you're "higher-leveled" or whatnot. Equality is all I ask for. Call me a traitor, swear at me, exile me, ignore me. I don't care. And for those who DO care, thank you. You will never crush me no matter what you do. I'm too strong to be crushed, taken down, or hurt This 12-year-old girl here known as Darky will never given in to your egotistical ways and greed. I am my own free soul and will do what I wish. I am proud to be an elder of the Rampage Family, a well-known person throughout the community, and a senior for all who have known me since Day 1. I am now debating whether to leave this gaming world forever due to personal reasons. These final days are coming for me...and I'm in my own dark world right now. Oh yes, and those who have always what "DarkWind" has meant? Well, here's what it really means. DarkWind has been my orginal name and it now means a lot to me. Orginally when I made the character, I just picked two random words and put them together. Boom- that made Darky. Dark- I have been sad lately..so I have decided to name this part as the dark and broken side of my personality now. Wind- Ah well...people used to say I ran like the wind so eh, why not haha ^^ Ending Thank you all for reading this...I know this kinda went off topic but I have somehow gathered most of my thoughts and spilled them out in this one blog. Comment freely below...thank you for your time. ~ Category:Blog posts